DxD Devotee
by TheInfinityDragon
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles/One Shots, DxD presenta un basto mundo de probabilidades, dónde el mínimo cambio podría afectar la historia. Ideas sin relación entre ellas. ¡Pasen y revisen!
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, dado que estaré sacando ideas para fics prácticamente de forma infinita, decidí que haré un solo fic con todas las ideas que se me vengan a la cabeza, todos serán pequeños OneShot/Drabbles que no tendrán relación entre sí, o quizá sí.**

 **No sé si me entendieron, pero serán pequeños fragmentos de historias que quizá en un futuro se conviertan en fanfics.**

 **Además, con esto planeo practicar mi escritura y narración.**

 **Highschool DxD no me pertenece, es de Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Rating: T+**

 **Lenguaje: Español**

 **Género:Drama**

* * *

 **Reset.**

Vacío.

Así era como se sentía al presenciar la escena que se presentaba frente a él.

Intentó sentir algo de alivio, alegría, felicidad o incluso tristeza.

Se supone que cuando cumples algo que llevas mucho tiempo anhelando y deseando debes poder tener alguna emoción embargándote todo el cuerpo cuando llega el momento de cumplirla.

Pero nada.

Creía que había hecho todo lo que había hecho para llegar a ese fin, que los sacrificios fueron para que a fin de cuentas lograra su tan ansiada venganza.

Venganza contra aquellas personas que decían ser sus amigos y que lo traicionaron. O eso se decía sí mismo.

Apretó sus puños y los golpeó contra el suelo quebrándolo por la fuerza de su Boosted Gear.

—¿Esto…es todo?

No puede creer que se sienta así después de eso, como si solo fuera un simple cascarón vacío.

Pero no es muy diferente a cómo se ha sentido los últimos meses. Solo que ahora no siente deseos de venganza.

No siente nada más que una terrible incomprensión ante la situación de la que ahora forma parte.

Porque ha matado a todos aquellos que consideraba unos traidores y nada de lo que pensó que ocurriría está pasando.

No hay alegría, felicidad, alivio, liberación. No hay nada.

Da media vuelta para ver a una persona que se le acerca.

—¿Qué quieres?—pregunta sin miedo al líder de los demonios. Al hermano de la mujer que yace muerta a metros de donde está parado.

Sirzechs lo mira con pena al comprobar que ha hecho lo que pensaba que no haría.

—¿Esto te ha liberado? ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

Lo mira sorprendido, no sabiendo qué responder.

—…

El Maou Lucifer se acerca hasta quedar frente a él. No siente miedo por su presencia, está muy confundido como para sentirlo.

Aprieta los puños con más fuerza, haciendo crujir su guantelete.

—¿Y? ¿Estás mejor?—Sirzechs lo mira sin una pizca de odio, aunque si hay mucha decepción en sus orbes.

Porque se ha cegado con la venganza y ha acabado con la vida de sus propios amigos. Porque ha decidido dejar que el odio lo domine.

—…No…no me siento mejor…—susurra, tomándose la cabeza con desesperación e ignorando a la persona que cae elegantemente a unos metros de él.

Vali Lucifer se acerca con su imponente armadura blanca.

—¡Déjate de juegos y vámonos! ¡Trihexa está por acabar con…—corta sus palabras al mirar los cadáveres a metros de ellos—¿Lo hiciste? Al final, terminaste con todo. Debo admitir que tienes mas agallas de las que pensaba, Issei.

Issei lo mira sin entender.

—Pensé que no lo harías, que lo que decías a fin de cuentas eran puras palabrerías y que terminarías perdonándolos como todo el mundo esperaba…Azazel estaba equivocado—Vali mira al Lucifer—Tú estabas equivocado.

Sirzechs solo le da la razón, sonriendo con amargura.

Se acerca al cadáver inerte de su hermana menor y lo toma entre sus brazos con extrema delicadeza.

Sabe que está muerta, pero aun así se permite susurrarle unas disculpas.

Porque ha estado equivocado, porque Vali tiene razón y el chico que ahora se toma la cabeza y susurra maldiciones contra nadie no es el mismo Issei que conoció.

—Trihexa…—Issei murmura el nombre del Dragón del Apocalipsis como si este tuviera las respuestas que busca.

Vali se cruza de brazos.

—A este paso, destruirá medio mundo en un par de horas. El Grigori ha sido casi aniquilado, y ángeles y demonios van por el mismo camino. ¿Lo detenemos? Creo que te dejó en claro que no le apetece destruirnos porque nos considera de su especie, pero no estaría mal que evitáramos un genocidio universal.

Issei niega violentamente, dando un par de veloces pasos se acerca a Vali.

—Dijiste que tiene la habilidad de viajar en el tiempo, ¿Verdad?—pregunta con desesperación. A estas alturas no tiene idea de qué está tratando de hacer pero quiere intentarlo.

—…eso dije, ¿Qué pretendes?

Issei mira a sus amigos caídos antes de responder.

—Corregir un par de cosas.

—¿Pretendes evitar que los mates? ¿Qué cambiarias? Trihexa los matará igual—Vali empuja al chico que lo toma de los hombros.

Issei trastabilla antes de caer y mira con furia al Hakuryukou.

—¡No me interesa Trihexa! Puede irse al diablo. Necesito hacer esto, necesito evitar hacer lo que hice—hay mucha convicción en sus palabras.

Vali parece meditar lo que dice.

—Sinceramente, creo te has vuelto loco. Si es que no lo estabas antes—Vali lo ayuda a ponerse de pie.

—Se dice que sí. De esa forma puede extender su destrucción a niveles bíblicos cómo nunca nadie ha podido hacer—Sirzechs se acerca al par de dragones, haciendo saltar a Issei.

Mira el rostro sereno de la que en el pasado fue su ama y actualmente su enemiga caída.

Se voltea para ver al resto de los Gremory. Todos muertos por su mano.

—Entonces ayúdenme a convencerlo de ayudarme—suplica con seriedad.

—¿Qué pretendes?

—Quiero salvar a Rias—se atraganta—a todos. De mí.

—Está bien, Issei. Confío en ti—responde Sirzechs sin vacilar.

Vali suelta una risa seca.

—Dado el último antecedente, yo no lo haría. Pero si soy sincero quiero probarme con Trihexa, y sea cual sea el motivo igual voy a pelear contra él.

Lucifer mira al Hakuryukou con asombro.

—Ustedes los dragones están chiflados.

—Quizá sí, al menos nosotros—responde Issei, emprendiendo vuelo.

* * *

Luego de una larga lucha, Sirzechs, Issei, Vali y la resistencia sobreviviente lograron sellar al Dragón del Apocalipsis.

Dentro de Issei.

De nada funcionó que intentaran persuadirlo, al final, tuvieron que pelear.

—¿Cómo hago funcionar sus poderes?—pregunta el chico, su guantelete ahora se ha tornado del negro más oscuro que jamás se haya visto.

—Debes adentrarte dentro de ti mismo, como haces con la Boosted Gear. Deséalo con todas tus fuerzas, y regresa al tiempo que tú quieras—avisa Ajuka Belcebú—no sé qué planeas pero puedes hacerlo, Issei.

—Bien. Gracias por la ayuda, haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

—No hagas tu mejor esfuerzo—reclama Vali—He perdido mi brazo derecho por ti, así que has la estupidez que planeas hacer y no falles.

Issei asiente y se concentra.

Su alma se interna en la de Trihexa, y entonces desaparece de aquel futuro distópico.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Como dije, no esperen relación entre los fics, pero en caso de que así sea les avisaré. Ojála les gusten y nos leemos después.**

 **FreakPunisher**


	2. Chapter 2

**Y otro más, espero les guste. Olvidé aclarar que el anterior lo tenía escrito hace más de seis meses, lo único que hice fue cambiar las rayas por guiones de diálogo.**

 **Rating: T+**

 **Género: Drama/Romance.**

 **Lenguaje: Español.**

 **Disclaimer: Highschool DxD no me pertenece es de Ishibumi.**

* * *

 **Agridulce.**

Para Sona Sitri, Issei -casi- había muerto dos veces. Obviando el hecho de que antes de ser reencarnado como demonio había muerto realmente.

La primera fue cuando el ángel caído Kokabiel, con esos aires de grandeza y su sed de sangre intentó reiniciar la Gran Guerra. Los Gremory sabían en qué se metían al intentar detenerlo, sabían que había muchos riesgos para ellos si enfrentaban al Cadre y aun así dieron todo para detenerlo. Sona recuerda con amargura la última sonrisa de su mejor amiga antes de que volviera sin vida junto con todo su sequito, salvo el joven Hyodo.

El chico que despertaría semanas después a causa de la gravedad de sus heridas, y Sona comprendería que había algo peor que la muerte misma.

La perdida de todo aquello que amas.

A ella le encargaron darle la catastrófica noticia, y si bien Saji quiso acompañarla pensó que lo mejor sería hacerlo en soledad. Y cuando Issei abrió los ojos supo que nada de lo que pudiera decirle serviría para que entendiera. Simplemente por el hecho de que Issei lo supo sin siquiera verla a los ojos.

En ese entonces, Issei murió por primera vez.

Por ese motivo, y alguno que otro que obviamente no admitirá, se auto asignó la tarea de cuidar de la integridad del Sekiryutei, por su propio bien. No quería que cometiera alguna locura, y que después ella no pueda ver a la cara a Rias.

Contra todo pronóstico, Issei Hyodo quería vivir. Ser más fuerte que nunca y proteger a todo aquel que lo necesitara, evitar que Kokabiel saliera airoso de sus acciones. Entrenaba día y noche, recordándose siempre con respeto por quiénes hacia eso.

Y eso la desbordó de una sorpresa y admiración que no sabía Issei podía llegar a generarle. Porque ella simplemente intentaba olvidar los dolorosos recuerdos de Rias Gremory y él vivía el día a día recordándola con cariño y añoranza.

Issei Había madurado obligadamente, pensó. Así como también pensó que con la llegada de Irina Shiduo a su vida las cosas por fin podrían mejorar para el Sekiryutei, y ella dejaría de sentirse responsable de su bienestar para poder seguir con su vida como Presidenta del Consejo y heredera de la casa Sitri. Pero definitivamente Issei había sido una muy mala persona en todas sus anteriores vidas porque La Muerte visitó su vida otra vez.

Fue la segunda vez que Issei murió, y la primera advertencia de que seguía siendo débil.

Sus padres fueron las victimas esa vez, y Sona en lugar de poder relajarse y ver cómo la vida de Issei mejoraba debía volver a poner al Hyodo como su prioridad, cosa que desconcertaba a sus siervos. Y que no le importaba, porque sentía que nunca podría terminar de devolverle a Issei todo lo que le quitaban, ni de agradecerle por lo que inculcaba en ella su inquebrantable voluntad.

La segunda advertencia de su debilidad la recibió Irina, y Sona no es una persona que jure ni a Lucifer y menos a Dios, pero jura pudo ver por fin aquello que esperaba ver en los ojos de Issei cuando despertó luego de la muerte de sus amigos: una profunda sed de venganza y destrucción.

Creyó en ese momento que estallaría y seguiría el camino del odio del resto de los Sekiryutei, pero contrario a su pensamiento él volvió en sí, y solo rogó al Dios muerto que salvara a su amiga de la infancia.

Sus suplicas fueron escuchadas, Sona asume que Miguel ha sido el responsable, cosa que sinceramente no le importa. Irina estaba viva y eso era lo único para preocuparse. Algunas heridas graves y contusiones serias, pero fuera de peligro y aun en el mundo de los vivos.

Sona nunca visitó un hospital humano (el de demonios sí, y lo único en lo que puede pensar es en lo blanco imperturbable del lugar y el repugnante olor a medicamentos), tampoco sentía curiosidad o ganas de hacerlo en un futuro cercano, pero quería acompañar a Issei en ese momento tan complejo para él.

Por eso está ahí, a su lado y viendo a través de una ventana como Irina Shidou descansa en una camilla de hospital con parsimonia. La máquina a su lado indica que sus pulsaciones son lentas pero constantes.

—Los médicos piensan que despertará muy pronto. —es lo único que puede decirle para intentar subir su estado de ánimo, pero su rostro abatido no cambia ni un ápice incluso cuando ella descansa su frágil mano sobre el hombro ancho del Hyodo tratando de infundirle fuerzas que obviamente ya no le quedan. Quiere decirle que no importa si muere, de todas formas él puede reencarnarla como una Evil Piece, pero teme su reacción.

Este último a visto de primera mano como Issei Hyodo es una bomba del tiempo.

Se detiene a analizar el rostro del moreno, que no parece incomodado con su acción, más bien parece ignorarla. El cansancio en su cara es evidente, y Sona se pregunta si habrá estado durmiendo correctamente, las bolsas debajo de sus ojos lo delatan e incluso puede notar una incipiente barba naciendo.

Con todo lo que ha pasado, Sona no se sorprende que se vea varios años más grande y maduro de lo que es. Y se muerde el interior de la mejilla porque no quiere soltar alguna estupidez, o desearle suerte en lo venidero porque sabe eso no le servirá de nada a alguien que le ha declarado la guerra a Kokabiel.

Finalmente Issei deja de mirar a la Shidou con pena para verla a ella. Sus orbes castaños reflejan una nueva decisión que parece querer comunicarle, y Sona siente su rostro encenderse cuando la abraza de improviso y le agradece por preocuparse por él todo ese tiempo en que siquiera él mismo lo ha hecho.

Issei desprende un calor agradable y no puede evitar responder el gesto, aunque con mucha menos naturalidad ya que no acostumbra hacer este tipo de acciones. Sus siervos deben conformarse con un cumplido y alguna media sonrisa torcida cuando hacen algo bien.

La separa lo suficiente como para que sus ojos se encuentren y ella no pueda separarse de su mirada. Él descansa ambas manos sobre sus hombros y la besa con una ternura impropia de alguien mentalmente inestable como él. Sona no lo rechaza, en su lugar se aferra más a su cuerpo porque siente que de otra manera sus piernas temblorosas terminaran fallándole.

Los labios de Issei son dulces y amargos al mismo tiempo, convirtiéndose en algo adictivo para una amante de esa combinación como ella. Dulce porque Issei pone todos sus sentimientos en el beso, y amargo porque sabe a despedida.

Issei peleará con Kokabiel, eso bien lo sabe. No dejará que siga causando más daños, ni a él ni a nadie y para eso el joven Hyodo dará su vida a cambio. Sona lo entiende y no puede oponerse por más que quiera ya que sabe no tiene voz ni voto en su decisión.

Issei le encomienda cuidar a Irina, y decirle que las quiere, a ambas, antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse de la vida de Sona Sitri para siempre. Dejándole como recuerdo aquel beso agridulce.

— _Issei…_


	3. Chapter 3

Hola...

He vuelto...

XD

Rating: T

Pareja: IsseiXAkeno

 **XXXXX**

—Debería matarte.

Los ojos fríos de los que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga lo atravesaron como filosas dagas. No sabía si el dolor en su vientre era proveniente de aquella falta de emoción en su habla o de la herida en esa zona.

Se llevó una mano a la zona afectada, descubriendo su propia sangre escurriéndose entre sus dedos. Un leve mareo lo invadió e Issei tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ceder a la falta de energía y sucumbir.

De rodillas, herido de gravedad por su propia amiga y si fuerzas para seguir Issei intentaba con todas sus fuerzas hacer entrar en razón a la chica. Muy bien no le estaba yendo y su cuerpo magullado podía dar fe de ello.

Intentó reincorporarse pero una corriente eléctrica le recorrió de pies a cabeza, obligándole a desistir y mantenerse en esa posición.

—Ni lo intentes. No puedes seguir peleando —advirtió la morocha. Sus ojos violáceos no mostraban ningún sentimiento más que la indiferencia.

—No lo entiendes, Akeno. ¿Qué ganas con esto? No vas a recuperar a tu madre ni vas a cambiar nada para mejor...solo vas a empeorarlo todo —dijo con la voz cansina. Le costaba a horrores pronunciar más de dos palabras juntas, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

Era su última oportunidad para que Akeno Himejima, la Emperadora del Trueno, lo escuchara y diera marcha atrás con su deseo de exterminador a la raza humana, aquella que le había arrebatado a su madre.

La Alianza ya había decidido arrasar con el grupo liderado por Kokabiel y ella así que no faltaba mucho para que la encontraran y dieran por muerta. Sirzechs había sido claro a pesar de las protestas de Rias y las de él, Akeno debía pagar todas las vidas humanas y sobrenaturales que las manos de la hija de Barakiel habían apagado.

El pobre ángel caído estaba devastado desde la noticia y no solo había tenido que digerirla sino que debió prepararse para dirigir al equipo que se encargaría de ella. Debía acabar con la vida de su propia hija.

Issei no podía ni quería permitirlo así que ahí se encontraban. En un primer momento creyó que lograría convencerla de retractarse pero ella se había rehusado a escuchar cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca y lo atacó sin previo aviso.

Akeno apretó los dientes y cerró ambas manos en puños. Odiaba que mencionara algo que consideraba obvio y doloroso de igual forma. Y como no tenia palabras para hacerle sentir lo mismo liberó otra descarga más potente que la anterior y se deleitó oyendo a Issei gruñir.

Sonrió con sadismo.

—¿Empeorar qué, Issei? No sé si lo notaste pero mi vida ya está lo suficientemente jodida como para que pueda empeorar —masculló con ira contenida y luego soltó sin ocultar el resentimiento— ¿O acaso estabas tan metido entre las tetasas de Rias que no lo notaste?

Issei abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla tan rápido que desató aun más la furia de la Himejima.

—Tsk...no me sorprende.

—No sé que es lo que piensas pero entre ella y yo no hay ni nunca hubo nada —explicó extrañado. ¿Acaso eran celos los que veía? Akeno nunca había mostrado interés de ese tipo en nadie y ahora parecía hacerlo con él. ¿Podría ser que...?

No. Imposible. Seguramente solo le recriminó el no haber notado por lo que ella pasaba, y no podía evitar pensar que estaba en lo correcto. Había descuidado su amistad. Desde la aparición de los Gremory en su vida las cosas entre ambos cambiaron y el distanciamiento fue inevitable. Cuando quiso darse cuenta Kokabiel le llenó la cabeza a la joven mestiza de pura basura.

—¡No es como si fuera de importancia, idiota! —vociferó iracunda, notando que empezaba a hablar de más. Debía a acabar con Issei tan rápido como fuera posible o de otra manera empezará a hablar y no sabría que diría con tal de detenerla.

Sabe que ahora al ser mitad demonio y pertenecer a los Gremory, su luz sagrada lo afectará en mayor proporción así que crea una espada de luz la posiciona delante de las narices del Hyodo, que sorprendentemente no se intimida y la observa desafiante.

Akeno enarca una ceja.

—¿Qué?

Issei ríe.

—No vas a matarme.

—¿Quieres ver cómo lo hago? —amenaza acercando el filo del arma de luz a escasos centímetros del cuello del Sekiryutei, que no modifica su actitud. Sonríe en muestra de rebeldía y luego explica con sencillez.

—No vas a hacerlo, ¿sabes cómo lo se? —Akeno no responde solo se limita a estudiarlo con inexpresividad— Porque pudiste hacerlo antes...tu poder actual es muy superior al mío. Podrías haberme asesinado con gusto en tu primer intento pero decidiste no hacerlo...

—Eso es...

—Verdad —la corta. Issei la mira en silencio unos segundos hasta que la incomodidad adorna la situación. —Y también sé por qué no lo haces...

Akeno lo asesina con la mirada y le reta a continuar. Su rostro no muestra demasiado, sus manos sí, tiemblan ligeramente y el Sekiryutei aprovecha la oportunidad y la desarma. Ambos quedan cara a cara sin hacer ningún movimiento.

—Quieres que diga algo que te haga retractarte...porque sabes al igual que yo que lo que haces está mal y deseas ser salvada.

Akeno bufa con fastidio. La bufanda roja, regalo de hace años de parte del Hyodo, baila sobre su cuello junto con el viento. Akeno pareció verse conmovida por sus palabras hasta las últimas que generaron su disgusto.

—¿Qué sucede, Akeno? ¿Dije algo mal? —como si no fuera capaz de entender lo que sucedía Issei se mostró cofundido, creía estar en lo correcto pero resultaba que no era así.

Akeno Himejima, por primera vez en mucho tiempo río con sinceridad mientras meneaba la cabeza para sorpresa del muchacho. Su cara reflejó absoluta confusión.

Confusión que no hizo más que acrecentar cuando la morocha lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa y lo besó. Así, sin más. Como si hace no más de diez minutos no le estuviera pateando el trasero.

Una vez se separaron, Issei completamente bloqueado del habla, Akeno volvió a su habitual indiferente actitud.

—Eres un idiota...no esperaba que dijeras cualquier cosa. Esperaba que te dieras cuenta de que yo existía, de que mis sentimientos por ti son mucho más fuertes y sinceros que los de la estúpida princesa Gremory...

A medio camino Issei la cortó tomándola por los hombros.

—Espera, espera. ¿Estás diciendo que hiciste todo esto porque yo parecía haberte cambiado por Tia?

—...sí...—respondió murmurando Akeno. Se encogió de hombros y restó importancia a la cosa con un gesto.

—Estás chiflada...—dijo Issei todavía sin creérselo. No se alejó, al contrario la abrazó, escondiendo la cara entre el hombro y la cabeza de Akeno.

La morocha no se movió un centímetro. Lo único que hizo fue dejar que el chico del que estaba enamorada la apretara contra si. Sabía que por más que haya confesado su sentimientos eso no quería decir que perdonaría sus errores o que la misma Alianza no querría acabar con ella.

Y hablando de la Alianza.

Barakiel, que había sido espectador durante largo rato, decidió que era momento de intervenir. Ignoró el dolor en su pecho e hizo más fuerte el agarre sobre el mango de su arma.

—Akeno...—llamó con frialdad, exaltando a ambos jóvenes y haciendo que se separaan. Lo miraron con una mezcla de horror y resignación, Issei se intentó interponer entre padre e hija pero Akeno lo hizo a un lado.

—No importa lo que te haya dicho, Issei. Eso no cambiará lo que he hecho y lo que todavía me queda por hacer—se giró hacia el Sekiryutei—Solo quería decirte lo que sentía...antes de que las cosas se pongan en verdad feas...

—Akeno no tienes que hacer esto...

—¿Quieres que regrese contigo y vivamos todos felices? —gruñó Akeno.

Issei calló y Barakiel aprovechó la situación y atacó con brutalidad a su hija. Su espada y la de Himejima chocaron liberando chispas.

—Lo siento, hija —se disculpó el Cadre.

—No lo hagas —respondió ella antes de que su cuerpo se viera rodeado de rayos y generara una gran explosión que hizo temblar los cimientos del edificio.

Issei se tambaleó y de un salto cambió de lugar, viendo como el lugar donde antes estaba cedía. Intentó encontrar a Akeno con la vista, y la vio batiéndose en una encarnizada pelea con su padre.

—¿Vas a matarme o no, papá? —Preguntó sin dejar de atacar y recibir cortes de Barakiel. Ambos se veían decididos a acabar con el otro aunque Barakiel parecía sufrir con cada golpe que acertaba al cuerpo de su hija.

En cambio que la chica no se veía afectada ni arrepentida por lo que hacía.

La familia era lo único que les quedaba a ambos, pero eso no parecía importante para Akeno. Y lo demostró cuando aprovechó una distracción de Barakiel y hundió su espada de luz en el pecho del Cadre.

—Perdóname Akeno...debía ser mi deber protegerte y no pude hacerlo. Siquiera pude salvar a tu madre...merezco esto —tosió sangre y cayó sobre los escombros. La vista se le volvió borrosa y la vida comenzó a extinguirse lentamente.

Akeno observó con frialdad a su padre fallecer, después se limitó a darse media vuelta para marcharse.

—Te dije que no hay nada que pueda hacerse, Issei —advirtió Akeno, notando la presencia del Sekiryutei a sus espaldas.

—Akeno...

Pero la chica no lo dejó continuar ya que liberó una poderosa descarga eléctrica sobre Issei que debilitado por los ataques anteriores cayó en la inconsciencia. Lo último que pudo llegar a ver fue la enorme figura del Cadre Kokabiel a espaldas de Akeno, mirándolo con un horroroso placer.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer, estúpido dragón, la humanidad va a dejar de existir y toda esa idiotez de la paz entre facciones va a derrumbarse...

 **XXXXX**

Ke se sho...

Mi musa va y viene. Y cuando se va no vuelve hasta dentro de unos meses. No voy a decir más excusas, la verdad es que ni ganas de escribir y no **sé** si voy a volver a publicar.

Escribo, sí. No dejo de hacerlo nunca y siempre tengo nuevas ideas pero pocas veces logro plasmarlo exactamente como quiero. Quise hacer un crossover con Fate donde el Rey Arturo revivía cuando se unían los siete fragmentos y fue tan horrible que la borré. También otro con TG y lo mismo.

No prometo nada, más teniendo en cuenta que no actualicé las historias que tengo. Nos leemos cuando pueda...

Saludos!


End file.
